Ababa
Ababa is one of the main antagonists in Battle B-Daman. Though he was originally a benevolent cat, Marda B made him the leader of the Shadow Alliance, until he was forcibly removed from this alliance. Appearance Ababa is an ageless cat with purple fur and bright yellow eyes. He wears his signature top hat with a hexagon and a cross inside. He wears a small long sleeve shirt that is always seen on him. It is violet with a black collar which extends down the torso of the shirt. Ababa also has a third eye that symbolizes his allegiance to the Shadow Alliance. It is revealed later that he had very long hair after he was returned to his original form. Trivia *Ababa is at a short 103cm and a light 17kg. *His birthday is on the 3rd of January. Personality As a leader of the Shadow Alliance, Ababa is an evil agent of the shadow alliance and will deceive anyone to get what he wants. He is shown to be the mentor of both the Yong Fa Brothers and Enjyu, but was willing to betray them all on command. Ababa is very used to blackmailing people to convince them to do his bidding. Ababa is otherwise a much more benevolent (but nevertheless flat) character when he is not affiliated with the Shadow Alliance, though he did get scared easily. Battle B-Daman Ababa is large regular purple talking cat with clothing. He seems to be a devious high ranking agent of the Shadow Alliance to be able to order Wen and Li around. He is normally only seen in that sanctuary where he uses his crystal ball to spy on the B-Da World. During the IBA Winners Tournament he brainwashed Bull to battle Yamato but to no avail as the spell was broken and Bull Borgnine was defeated. Ababa next used his magic to free and hypnotize Liena Grace Vincent and make her into a great B-Da Player. He knocks out Sigma and has Liena replace him in his match against Terry McScotty. Ababa is seen highly upset when Wen and Li decide to leave the Shadow Alliance and when Liena is freed from her mind control. Now Ababa will go to any lengths to have his way and when Enjyu shows signs of leaving the Shadow Alliance he tries to destroy him but fails. In Ababa's final attempt he hypnotizes Vinnie V and tries to have him disqualify Yamato to no avail. He is then chased down by IBA security. Marda B soon expels him from the Shadow Alliance, and removes his third eye and Ababa changes back to his true self with no memory of what happened and runs away. Ababa is never seen again until the finale episode. Manga Ababa's role in the Manga is similar to the Anime - A high ranking member of the Shadow Alliance who is able to brainwash B-DaPlayers. However, after the Winner's Tournament, instead of escaping, Ababa had his third eye covered up by Enjyu and he was sent to jail. He returns in Volume 7 where he discusses about Biarce with Enjyu. He also sent Enjyu a warning about Aqulas, only to result in being far too late. He was released from jail and joined Enjyu to help Yamato's team in getting rid of Biarce in Volume 8. Eiji Inuki reveals that Ababa is now living with Enjyu and is treating him like a mother Enjyu never had. Battle B-Daman (Video Game) Even though he is first mentioned by Li, Ababa appears for the first time during the IBA Winners Tournament's opening ceremony with Wen, Li, Grey and Enjyu, where he informs Grey that Yamato also entered the Tournament, later he brainwashes Bull off-screen, and unlike in the anime and manga he brainwashes Liena, Grey's sister, before Grey's match with Yamato, later after Yamato defeats Enjyu and Enjyu leaves the Shadow Alliance he was about to use a bomb to destroy the Winners Dome an all B-Daplayers in it but is stopped by Death who tells him to not touch his food, after Yamato destroys Skull Dragon, Enjyu ties and gags him and covers his third eye and takes him to the police. Episodes *Cobalt Blade *B-DaBattle Mountain *Something to Crow About *Ice to Meet You *Gray and the Blues *A Fistfull of B-DaBalls *Yamato vs. the Masked Marble *The Bull Supremacy *The Bull Identity *Monkey Business (Flashback) *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Hog Wild *That's What Friends Are For *Great B-DaBalls of Fire *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *Twisted Sister Act *That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister (Flashback) *Cobalt Saber *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *All About Enjyu (Flashback) *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *With Friends Like These (Flashback) *B-DaStorm (Flashback) *In Search of Greatness Gallery The Bull Supremacy 3.png The Bull Supremacy 4.png The Bull Supremacy 5.png The Bull Identity 1.png|Ababa with Wen and Li The Bull Identity 2.png|Ababa with Grey, Wen and Li The Bull Identity 3.png The Bull Identity 4.png The Bull Identity 5.png Monkey Business 2.png|Ababa with Enjyu Monkey Business 3.png|Ababa, Enjyu, and Armada Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 3.png That's What Friends are For 8.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 4.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 10.png Sigma knocked out by Ababa.jpg|Ababa knocks out Sigma Liena Debut.jpg|Ababa and Liena Who's Who 15.png Twisted Sister Act 16.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 4.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 11.png High Stakes 5.png High Stakes 6.png High Stakes 9.png And the Winner Is 3.png And the Winner Is 4.png And the Winner Is 5.png Ababa's third eye.jpg|Ababa's Third Eye And the Winner Is 7.png And the Winner Is 8.png And the Winner Is 11.png|Ababa flees the IBA Winner's Tournament The Return of the B-Da Player 1.png|Ababa on the run from the B-Daman Police The Return of the B-Da Player 2.png The Return of the B-Da Player 3.png The Return of the B-Da Player 4.png The Return of the B-Da Player 5.png The Return of the B-Da Player 10.png|Ababa's Downfall The Return of the B-Da Player 11.png|Ababa's True Form In Search of Greatness 14.png|Ababa with Vinnie V, Sly, Goldo, and Green Bug Man In Search of Greatness 15.png|Ababa among the crowd watching B-Da Players B-Da Battle after Marda B's defeat. He is watching Wen and Li B-Da Battle Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Characters Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Brainwashed Characters